custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63
center|300px __TOC__ So, das ist meine neue Diskussion... Und es gibt immernoch Regeln: #Schau in die Leitlinien! #Bei neuem Thema den Betreff aufschreiben! #Kein Spam!!! #Trau dich trotzdem was zu schreiben! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 11:18, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie: Skorpi63 Test [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] (D-Archiv 1/D-Archiv 2/Preise/Umfrage/Story/Set Reviews/Kategorie) 18:02, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Yeah!!! ich hab die wohl längste Unterschrift der Welt! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] (D-Archiv 1/D-Archiv 2/Preise/Umfrage/Story/Set Reviews/Kategorie) 18:03, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Gabbly Könnsten wir beide und Bima eine Zeit ausmachen, wo wir uns mal auf Gabbly (der "Chat" in der Leiste links) treffen können? Es gibt ein weniges Thema und ich habe keine Lust mir rgendeinen ICQ-Kram runterzuladen. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk/Blog) 14:29, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Also, dagegen hätte ich nix... es gibt jedoch auch oft Probleme, dass ich Gabbly nicht öffnen kann. Außerdem bin ich doch nur im normalen WN ein Rolback, hier bin ich eigentlich nur ein normaler User... egal - ich hätte fast immer Zeit, da überlasse ich die Zeit euch, da ich seeeeeehr oft on bin, aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dass Gabbly auch funktioniert. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 14:43, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ok ich kann auch kommen. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:44, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ok Gabbly geht bei mir nicht. Weil Firefox nimmer geht und der Windows internet Explorer ist Sch###e. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:46, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) na gut ... der wichtigste is sowieso Skorpi. Kommst du also? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk/Blog) 14:55, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Von mir aus geht es sogar jetzt, habs auch gerade offen. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 14:56, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) I'm on my way. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk/Blog) 14:57, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Admin Glückwunsch! [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk/Blog) 15:03, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Auch ein Glückwunsch von mir! Gebe dein bestes als Admin! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:04, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich werde dich nicht endtäuschen! Und Danke nochmal! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 15:04, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Mich bestimmt nicht mehr. Denn ich werde Schritt für Schritt einen geordneten Rückzug antreten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:07, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) BITTE NICHT JADE!!!! [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:19, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Test - Neue Unterschrift [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) Hoffentlich passt sie hin! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 12:45, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Joah, sie funktioniert! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 12:46, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Vorlagen erstellen? Wie erstellt ihr Vorlagen? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 13:14, 12. Feb. 2009 (UTC) hmmmm... sehr schwer zu erklären du solltest dir den Quelltext anschauen, kopieren und anpassen, so mache ich es immma... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 13:38, 12. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Werde ich mal Probieren. Wenn ich auch Vorlagen hinkriege, werde ich vieleicht auch mal Admin im Wiki Fanfiction. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:05, 12. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Habe ich das auf Nathanaels Seite RICHTIG gelesen?O: --Tehra 08:03, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) @Jadek: Da hast du aber eine große Konkurrentin xD center|120pxProfilTalk 08:05, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Joah - aber wie gesagt, ich werde weiterleben, jedoch darf ich keine 10 Stunden mehr am PC sein... vorübergehend nur noch 3... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 08:05, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ja, sowas musste ich auch mal durchmachen... center|120pxProfilTalk 08:07, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Habe mir jetztnoch mal deine Saga Schlacht der Toa komplet durchgelesen! Super, echt Prima! [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 09:33, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab es selbst ma Probiert: siehe ma da! --Tehra 16:48, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) sieht ganz cool aus. Ehrlich gesagt, super für den Anfang! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 16:58, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich frage mich, wer die ersten Vorlagen erstellt hat...Das muss GANZ schön fiel Arbeit gewesen sein... --Tehra 17:03, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Werbebanner Kannst du vielleicht ein Werbebanner für das Wiki-Nui entwerfen, dass man in das inoffizielle Magazin (Siehe Link in der Sitenotice) packen könnte? ich habe das mit Nuhrii the Metruan bereits ausgemacht. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:04, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Werbebanner... in welchem Format denn? ich würde da ein Bild aus dem Wiki nahmen, einen Werbetext drauf schreiben... (leider fehlen mir ein paar Schriftarten, ich weiß nicht wie man sie bekommt)... naja, da bräuchte ich nur den Format, ob ich den Banner eher breiter oder höher machen soll. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 11:08, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich würde sagen *Größe: Halbes DIN A4 Blatt, es ist ja ein Magazin *Was: Am besten die Wolken die der Hintergrund des Wiki-Nui sind, davor Tahu und der bekannte Schriftzug "Wiki-Nui", dann weiter unten ein Werbetext von wegen Super Community, großes Wiki und eigene Fanfiction Storys und eigene Figuren im Fanfiction Wiki. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:15, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Okay - Ichj schätze nicht, dass ich das Bild so groß kriege, da ich es eben vergrößert habe und festsetelle, dass es unscharf wird. Auch ein halbes Din A4-Blatt ist kaum möglich, da die beiden Seiten einfach, von der Länge her, zu nah aneinander sind. Leider weiß ich nicht, wo ich das Bild mit den Wolken finde, deshalb kann ich auch nichts besseres machen. Ich geb aber mein Bestes! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 11:23, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) im Wiki-Nui heißt es glaub ich "dark-Texture.jpg" [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:28, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich will auch XD [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 13:13, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hä Bima löscht seine Seiten und er meint er tut das weil du ihn vertrieben hast - was bedeutet das? --MagnaYakuza 11:37, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Es agb vor einiger zeit einen Streit -- bitte frag erst gar nicht, du wirst alles irgendwann erfahren. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:40, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich schätze mal ihr braucht eine KdM. 17:05, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ich schätze mal, dass das deine Schuld ist [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 17:06, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich schätze mal, dass mir das jetzt relativ egal sein kann. 17:07, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich schätze mal, dass du mich dann auch nicht drauf aufmerksam machen musst. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 17:10, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Tjoah................................................................................. bald sind auch meine letzten Artikel weg. Und ihr hattet schon die 1000er Grenze überschritten. Schön, oder? 17:12, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich schätze mal, dass das Lachen mir dabei nicht untersagt ist XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDd [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 17:14, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) mir ist die Artikelanzahl so ziemlich egal. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 17:15, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Sperrung Hab mich jetzt selbst im WNFF gesperrt. Für 1 Woche. Ich war etwas zu hart mit den beiden Sperren von Bima und TMN (Kailani hat er nicht mehr wirklich verdient), ich hätte ihnen auch schreiben können, dass ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob da die freie Lizenz dagegen spricht. Habs aber nicht getan; weil dies sowieso nicht machen. Also nahm ich meine eigene Sperre in Kauf, damit ich Zeit bekomme mit Nath darüber zu reden. Hier ist sie... :P [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 19:58, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Mitglieder Unten auf deiner Seite ist ein Kasten, wo alle Mitglieder aufgeführt sind (glaube ich), warum bin ich da nicht drin? Garrzo 14:38, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) sag mir ne Farbe, dann bissu dabei :-) [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 14:49, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Oh, kannst du mich auch noch reinmachen (rot oder schwarz, das ist egal)? Aber unter "Inaktiv", ich stelle ja nur hin und wieder mal Stories rein. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 19:37, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) du bist bereits drinne, ich lasse dich unter aktiv. Es geht mir nicht darum, dass du etwas schreibst, nein, aktiv ist man bei Anwesenheit. Und ich weiß, dass du da bist. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 15:03, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) OK, dann nehm ich stumpf blau! Garrzo 13:08, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wie kann ich diese unterschrift in verschiedenen farben machen?[[Benutzer:Viro13|[User:Viro13|'Viro']]]] 19:00, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bei dem Eingabefeld der Unterschrift ist unten drunter noch ein Feld, wo du einen Haken setzen musst. Außerdem fehlt bei dir ein [ [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 19:15, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bei dieser Benutzervorlage fehlen noch einige Mitglieder. Zum Beispiel Strakk18. Arena-Master-Gresh Gresh18 09:17, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) wie macht man überhaupt ne neue untaschrift? Garrzo 13:29, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Du gehst oben rechts auf "MEHR...". Es öffnet sich eine Leiste, nimm das letzte Element "Einstellungen" und klick drauf. Du findest auf dieser Seite ein Feld, bei den du deione Unterschrift eingeben kannst. (Musst etwas lesen) Sollte die Unterschrift Farblich sein, empfehle ich dir folgendes: [[Benutzer: Garrzo|'''Garrzo]] Damit diese Unterschrift funktioniert sollte man das Feld unten drunter ankreuzen. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 13:57, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) irgendwie funktioniert das nicht: [[Benutzer:Garrzo|[[Benutzer: Garrzo|'Mr. Garrzo']]]] 14:04, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Test [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi]] 14:33, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) scheint zu klappen... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi]] 14:34, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Admin Bin ich geeigntet zum Administrator? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 17:16, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich möchte nicht direkt nein sagen, aber ich schätze, dass du noch zu unerfahren mit Wikia Codes bist. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 19:17, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ja stimmt. ich bin gerade erst mit der unterschrift fertig. aber vielleicht könntest du mir ja helfen? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 20:21, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Da gibt es kaum etwas zu helfen. Ich kopiere und passe an. Einge Sachen muss man auswendig können wie , , , ~~~~, , ... Sonst eigentlich nix. Zudem muss man Ansprechpartner sein, Sachen schlichten können und regelmäßig aktiv sein. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 10:18, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich mein ja nur: ICh bin regelmäßig aktiv. un die codes kann ich auch halbwechs(UTC) So schnell wird man kein Admin. Im Moment sieht es stark nach MakutaBX aus, aber wir brauchen höchstens nur noch einen Admin. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 10:20, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ja gut. ich finde auch, das MakutaBX ein guter admin sein könnte. Aber kann man nicht mal sonen lehrgang machen? sozusagen als test? Und wie kann ich wissen, wer gerade welchen artikel bearbeitet hat? ist das nur so ein admin extra? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 11:51, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC)